


What Kind of Pie?

by ghosttheconfusedhuman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker Castiel (Supernatural), Baker Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Great British Bake Off AU, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, gbbo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosttheconfusedhuman/pseuds/ghosttheconfusedhuman
Summary: Dean and Cas are both competing in the Great British Bake Off when it comes to America. Tension builds in the tent and once they get some free time together, flour-coated clothes hit the floor.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 27





	What Kind of Pie?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "GBBO contestants with fewer clothes and lots of flour"  
> Thanks to Theo ultimately for the prompt and for beta'ing!

Dean stood at his station, waiting for Mary Berry and Paul to arrive for the day of filming. He had made it through the first two weeks of the Bake Off Tours America as a middle of the pack man, but this week was pastry and he had a feeling that this week was going to be his week to shine. He glanced over to the station across the way and saw Castiel standing patiently. Somehow, the two of them were constantly next to each other and Dean wasn’t sure if it was an accident or not at this point. Three weeks in a row was too many to be a coincidence, if Dean even truly believed in coincidences. 

He watched as Mary Berry and Paul joined Mel and Sue at the front of the tent. Dean felt his nerves turn his stomach into knots. He thought it would be less nerve-wracking as the weeks went on, but seeing Mary and Paul in person was something that he still couldn’t wrap his head around. 

“Good morning bakers! It’s pastry week, and we are excited for this week’s three challenges. Up first, as always, is the signature bake. This week, Paul and Mary would like each of you to make your very best danishes. They are expecting 24 perfectly baked danishes, 12 of one flavor and 12 of another.” Mel started off the day.

“You have 3.5 hours to make your breakfast pastries. On your mark.”

“Get set!”

“Bake!” said Sue.

Dean immediately started prepping his dough. It was going to take the longest to prep, and needed to be chilled properly in order for it to be successful. He was quickly able to get the dough formed and resting. He started working on flattening out his butter. 

The sound of the other bakers pounding butter soon filled the tent. Everyone was rushing to get their butter back into the fridge. The longer the butter stayed out in the Kansas summer heat , the harder it was going to be to keep the butter inside their pastries. Dean quickly got his butter into the freezer and started to prep his fillings. He had about 10 minutes more of his dough proving before he could start folding the butter in. With the butter in the freezer, Dean started on his fillings. 

As he stirred, Dean glanced to the station next to him. Cas seemed to be lost in creating lamination with his pastry. Dean watched in fascination as Cas did a book turn fold with his pastry. An interesting technical, but not one Dean would have chosen. Book folds can easily overwork the dough because it ends up having to be flatten more than an envelope folds. Lost in thought, Dean jumped as his timer went off. It was time for him to begin the lamination process himself. 

Time flew by, and before Dean knew it he heard Sue calling, “30 minutes left bakers!”

Dean was waiting for his pastries to finish proving a second time before putting them in the oven but he was quickly running out of time. He slid his pastry into the oven, feeling the heat on his face as he did. He set his timer for 20 minutes and sat down to wait. There was nothing he could do while the danishes cooked. He found his eyes wandering, and they soon settled on Castiel. The man had ended up with flour covering his apron and part of his arms. Dean smiled and chuckled to himself. It takes a special kind of baker to end up covered with flour. He looked down at himself, and was surprised to find that he also had flour covering almost his whole apron. 

Before he knew it, Dean’s timer went off. He looked through the glass of the oven and saw that the pastry looked like it was done. Fingers crossed, he pulled his danishes out of the oven. Both sets of 12 seemed like they were done and Dean sighed with relief. 

“One minute left!” 

Dean sighed, and started to carefully remove each pastry from the baking sheet. He placed them neatly on a large platter and stood next to his creations. Mary and Paul started with Kevin, the wildly creative grad student who was two stations ahead of Dean. The feedback he got was mostly positive but his pastry wasn’t quite cooked. Before he knew it, Mary and Paul were standing across from Dean. 

“I made a bourbon apple turnover and a blueberry lemon pinwheel.”

Paul took one of the apple turnovers first and placed it on a small plate. He used a knife to cut the pastry into smaller pieces. “Nice crisp pastry, cuts well.”

Dean smiled, and watched as they both took their small bites. Mary chewed hers quickly and her eyes sparkled as they met his.

“I can taste the bourbon but it isn’t too strong. A perfect balance between the sweetest of the apple and the bite of the bourbon.”

“Thank you.”

The blueberry lemon pinwheels were next. The pastry sounded crisp as Paul cut through it. Dean swallowed as he watched both judges take their bites. 

“It’s a very subtle flavor. You could have added a bit more lemon and it would have been perfect. It is still very good though.” Paul said.

“Thank you.” Dean sighed with relief. It wasn’t terrible but it could have gone better. 

The judges continued on their way, making comments on everyone’s danishes but Dean only half listened. He looked over to see Castiel’s danishes being judged. His eyes met Castiel’s and Dean smiled gently. 

Castiel turned back to the front of his station as Paul and Mary walked up. They started with his honey and ricotta. Dean bit back a gasp as he watched Paul’s hand reach towards Castiel. It was the first handshake Paul had given out in the tent and Dean watched as Castiel took Paul’s hand. They finished judging Castiel’s second pastry and moved on to finish judging the signature.

“Alright bakers. It is time for the technical challenge. This one is pretty interesting. Mary, you choose it. Do you have any advice for the bakers?” Sue looked over at Mary as she spoke.

“There is not as much to bake as you think.”

“Very cryptic. Now off you go!” Mel and Sue waited until Mary and Paul had left the tent. “Mary would like you all to make a blueberry strata pie. You will have 2 hours to make your pies, but they will not be judged until later this evening. On your mark.”

Mel followed closely with, “get set!”

“Bake!” They said together.

Dean removed the cloth from the ingredients and pulled the recipe out of the drawer. He had heard of blueberry strata pie but had never made it. He glanced over the recipe and was shocked to see that the only part of the pie that was actually baked was the crust itself. Dean shook his head, clearing his thoughts and got to work starting his sweet short crust. 

As Dean put his crust in the oven to bake, he made the mistake of looking over at Cas’ station. Cas was on the next step, strain the crushed pineapple, and Dean couldn’t help but focus on Cas’ hands as they squeezed the pineapple through a cheesecloth. Blood rushed south and Dean struggled to recenter himself. It was a competition and he didn’t have time to deal with his growing erection. 

He managed to refocus on his own station, starting on the same step that Cas was on. The pineapple was to be combined with cream cheese and Dean speculated that it needed to be fairly dry before combining the two. It took quite a bit of time before there was no more juice coming out of the pineapple as he squeezed. He looked at the provided instructions.

“Combine pineapple, cream cheese, sugar and vanilla. It doesn’t say how much.” Dean sighed and decided to go with his gut. He combined about 1 cup of his pineapple with 8 ounces of cream cheese. He added 1 tablespoon of sugar and tasted it. It wasn’t sweet so he decided to add one more tablespoon. A splash of vanilla was next and he watched as the cream cheese and pineapple combined into a smooth filling. 

Dean heard Cas beside him. “Make blueberry filling. What the hell are these instructions?” He chuckled, clearly Cas had never made this pie before either. At least they were in the same boat. 

Dean’s crust timer went off and he removed the pan from the oven. It was evenly browned and looked pretty good. He set it aside and started working on the blueberry filling. 

“Bakers you have 45 minutes to finish your pies!” Mel called out. 

“Shit.” Dean mumbled, unsure of how he was supposed to finish his filling and get the pie prepped since the baking was done. He made a split decision to put his crust in the fridge, and hoped it would turn out okay. 

He managed to get the filling done, what he thought properly, on the first try. Dean looked back over the recipe. It had no instructions on actually creating the pie other than “layer the two mixtures into the crust and cool.”

Looking around, Dean saw several of the other contestants had left their pie crusts out. Cursing himself, he took his crust out of the fridge. The crust had gone slightly soggy in the middle due to the drastic temperature difference. 

“Damn it, Dean.” He muttered, trying to figure out if there was a way to recrisp the crust. Minutes passed as Dean stood there staring at his crust.

“2 minutes left bakers!”

With no time left, Dean needed to get his pie finished. He took a wild guess and put the cream cheese pineapple mixture on the bottom and the blueberry filling on top. In the final minute, he managed to smooth the blueberry filling out and make it look somewhat decent. 

“Bakers! Your time is up. Please take your pies and place them in your refrigerators. We ask that you come back to the tent in 3 hours for judging.”

Dean looked around and saw everyone was confused as he was. Shrugging, Dean placed his pie in his fridge. He closed the fridge and made his way towards the entrance to the tent. 

“Dean!” He turned to see Castiel trying to catch up with him. His eyes glanced up and down the man’s body, somehow even more covered with flour than it was earlier. Castiel caught up with him and both men started walking up the hill to the hotel that they all stayed in together.

“Why do you think they are letting us leave while the pies cool?” Castiel asked, his voice deeper now that Dean was right beside him. 

“I’m not sure. I also don’t know what I’m going to do for three hours.”

Dean was caught off guard when Castiel’s hand brushed against his. He looked over to find Castiel’s eyes locked on his face. Words escaped him as blue eyes bore into his own green ones. The memory of Castiel’s hands squeezing pineapple came rushing forward and Dean felt color rising on his cheeks. Strong fingers intertwined with his. Dean allowed himself to be led the rest of the way to the building overlooking the tent. Thoughts raced through his head but he ignored them, focusing on the feeling of Castiel’s hand in his.

A short elevator ride later, Castiel opened the door to the room he had been assigned for filming weekends. Dean’s room was in a different part of the convention center. He looked around and found the room was almost exactly identical to his with the exception of the color scheme. The door closed firmly behind them and Dean watched as Castiel bent over to remove his shoes. Dean found himself humming with approval when he saw how the other man’s jeans cupped his ass. 

“Like what you see?”

“Fuck yes. Your ass is amazing and this is the best angle I’ve gotten of it in the last three weeks.” 

“If you want the view to get better, just say the words. We have several hours to waste.” Castiel stood, turning to face Dean. 

Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He surged forward, capturing the other man’s lips in a searing kiss. One hand reached around to grasp at Cas’ ass while the other landed on his hip. He felt warm hands slide under his flour coated shirt. Cas thumbed over his nipples and Dean moaned. 

Dean pulled Cas’ body forward until it was flush with his. “Too many clothes.” 

He felt Cas grab the bottom of his shirt and allowed him to pull it over his head. Dean returned the favor, marveling at Cas’ toned body once his shirt was gone. Hands moving of their own will now, he reached for the front of Cas’ pants. Cas made an ungodly noise when Dean’s hand brushed over his covered erection. He made quick work of Cas’ pants and encouraged the man to step out of where the jeans pooled on the floor. Dean hooked his fingers around the plaid boxers that were the last thing standing between him and Cas being fully naked. 

Dean couldn’t take his eyes off Cas as the other man dropped to his knees. Dean’s pants and boxers were quickly removed by Cas. He watched as Cas wrapped his right hand over the base of Dean’s cock. Cas licked up the underside of his dick before taking the head in his mouth. Dean’s hands found their way into Cas’ hair. 

It didn’t take long before the only words coming out of Dean’s mouth between moans were “fuck, Cas” and “oh my god”.

Cas hummed as his lips slid over Dean’s cock and Dean lost it. His body went boneless as he came. His hands in Cas’ hair helped keep him upright as Cas swallowed everything. After releasing Dean’s softening dick, Dean pulled Cas up and into a kiss, tasting himself on Cas’ lips. 

One hand wrapped around Cas’ stiff dick. Dean swiped his thumb over the head and felt Cas thrust into his hand. Gathering the precome leaking from the head, Dean started stroking slowly. He followed the signs Cas’ body was giving him, speeding up as Cas’ hips began to move faster. Cas’ lips pulled away from Dean’s as his head dropped, forehead pressing against Dean’s shoulder. He wasn’t nearly as vocal as Dean but it was still obvious when he drew closer to his orgasm.

“Fuck Dean.”

Dean smiled as those words left Cas’ mouth. He doubled his efforts, determined to make Cas come. There was no warning before Cas’s cum covered Dean’s hand, some hitting Dean’s stomach. 

They remained with Cas’ forehead pressed against Dean’s shoulder for a few moments. Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head, breathing in the smell of Cas’ shampoo. He wasn’t surprised when Cas took his hand and led him to the bathroom. Cas turned the shower on, and when it was hot, stepped instead. Dean followed. They washed each other, taking the time to get to know that parts of each other they had skipped over in their haste to get off earlier. 

“I could use a nap. We still have like 2 hours before we have to be back in the tent.” Cas said, turning off the water and grabbing a towel.

Dean hummed as he took a towel and dried himself off. It sounded like an invitation for post sex cuddles and he was not about to turn that down. They stepped over the pile of flour coated clothes on the way to the bed. Cas moved the covers and settled towards the middle of the bed. Dean followed, snuggling close to Cas. The warmth of Cas’ body in addition to his recent orgasm had Dean nodding off as Cas set an alarm on his phone. 

Dean’s last thought before sleep took him was “what kind of pie did we make again today?”.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Blueberry Strata pie is my favorite pie of all times and people have rarely heard of it. 10/10 recommend it


End file.
